Chapter 11
by Gunpowderandsunshine3
Summary: Knox struggles with his developing feelings that he has for his proxy. Takes place right after the flash flood. Knox/Syd don't like don't read... three-shot


**Hello, there are very few fics for this book and stuff, but oh well... It is still one of my faves **

**This is very extremely Knox/Syd... so yeah. It takes places when Knox sees Syd lying there after the flash flood (it won't go exactly how it did in the book, I'm gonna change it up a bit )... This is going to be a three shot...**

**Ashley if you're reading this... don't judge me. **

**I Do Not Own Proxy **

Knox looked over to the seemingly lifeless body of his proxy, Syd, and his heart began to beat rapidly. _No, _Knox thought, _he can't be dead._ Knox's breathing sped up, his breathes becoming more and more deep and anxious. He ran over to Syd, kneeling down beside him. Syd's wet shirt clung to him, showing off his toned chest. Knox felt the urge to graze his fingers along it. Along all of the scars that he knew were there. The ones he watched him get. The scars that he caused. Knox put his fingertips on his proxy's neck checking for a pulse.

"Damn it," He cursed, not feeling any pulse. Knox found himself becoming more and more anxious as he began to pound on Syd's chest. Knox rhythmically beat down on his diaphragm in attempt to bring Syd back to the land of the living. Knox briefly heard Marie asking if he wanted her to do it, but he couldn't hear anything over the panic and turmoil in his mind. He put tow fingers on Syd's neck, once more in search of any sign of a heartbeat. Ever so slightly, he could feel a _thump, thump_ arising from Syd's neck. Knox took a deep breath, pinched Syd's nose and brought their lips together for the second time, in attempt to put air into Syd's lungs. He felt a surge of electricity as he desperately collided their lips. He tried to ignore it, as he had done when Syd has kissed him back at that party, and focus on sending air into Syd.

Syd began to cough, so Knox sat up and smiled down at his _friend. _For some reason the word tasted sour in his mouth, as if _friend _could barely describe how he felt about his proxy.

_"Everyone gets feeling for their proxy at one point or another," _Marie's teasing voice said inside his head.

But, no. He couldn't possible have _romantic_ feelings for the Chapter 11 laying below him. Knox prided himself on his success with the female gender, and now after just a day with his proxy he began to question everything. What was it about this swamprat that made Knox want to kiss him and jump out a window all at the same time? He was only doing this to get back at his dad, right? If that was so, then why did he feel this fuzzy feeling in his abdomen as Syd smiled back up at him.

_Once we get him to the Rebooters, everything will go back to normal,_ Knox told himself. Not that he even knew what normal was anymore. Knox returned his attention to the boy that was causing all of this chaos inside his brain in the first place.

"You can stop hovering over me now," Syd laughed, rolling his eyes at his patron.

Knox laughed in attempt to distract from the light blush that he was sure dominated his cheeks. He stood up and turned to see Marie smirking at the awkward exchange. Syd sent Knox a curious glances, Knox pretended not to notice. He put his hand out to Syd and helped him stand, his was a little wobbly at first, so he held onto Knox for balanced. The feeling of Syd's firm grasp on his shoulder made Knox want to hold his proxy close, and protect him at any cost.

"So," Knox said, "Now what?" Knox attempted to change the subject, glancing over to the remnants of their supplies .

"We go to the Rebooters," Marie said simply, as if nothing had changed.

"How do you suppose we do that? Do either of you even know how to get there?" Knox questioned, looking somewhat annoyed at Marie.

"Well no but-"

"Guys"

"How do you even know that this is the right thing to do?"

"GUYS"

Knox and Marie turned their heads toward the urgent Syd. "What?!" They asked in unison, glaring at each other at the same time.

"Look," Syd said, quieting his voice, and gestured to the figures that gathered by their supplies. The three of them ducked behind a boulder that lay close by.

"Where did they come from?" Knox asked, his voice a whisper in Syd's ear. Syd turned his head and met his patron's intense green eyes that boar into Syd's. Knox lay a hand on Syd's shoulder and subconsciously began to draw little circles with his index finger, sending chills down Syd's spine. A light blush began to appear on Syd's cheeks, but thankfully for him Marie interrupted

"Uh guys," she said, pointing to a large hovercraft in the sky. All three of the teenagers looked up in the sky with amazement. Their amazement shifted to fear as the hovercraft landed a few hundred feet away. Syd and Knox gave each other worried looks as more people began to come off of the hovercraft.

"Should we fight them?" Knox asked, and without answering Syd ran out toward the seemingly young figures that were ransacking their supplies. Knox and Marie just shrugged and ran out after the proxy. It was in that moment that they really wished that they had taken the weapons from the Mae's crew when they ran off.

"Hey that's our stuff!" Syd yelled toward a man that had just walked out of the hovercraft. He walked over to them and glanced them up and down. For some reason he settled his eyes slightly on Syd.

"Who are you kids?" he asked the suspicion in his voice was clear.

Knox answered before Syd could even open his mouth to respond, "We're runaways, heading to Old Detroit,"

"Why you running?"

"Mostly debt, but we did cross paths with the Mae's crew and we'd really just like to get away before they catch up to us again. "

The man looked the three up and down, decided that their rundown, dilapidated looks fit their story. "We're actually heading up that way, we can give you a ride if you'd like"

Marie answered without missing a beat, "That would be great!"

Knox and Syd looked at each other worry evident upon their tired faces. They were about to board the hovercraft and embark on their journey, when shots were fired in their direction.

"I really wish we took their weapons"


End file.
